Garrett Files series
Garrett Files series, aka Garrett, P. I. (1987–2013) by Glen Cook Genres and Sub-Genres Early Urban Fantasy / Fantasy Noir Series Description or Overview ✥ Garrett is a hardboiled detective living in the city of TunFaire, a melting pot of different races, cultures, religions, magics, and species, though humans predominate. When people have problems, they often come to Garrett for help, but trouble has a way of finding Garrett on its own, whether he likes it or not. ~ Sweet Silver Blues - Wikipedia ✥ Private investigator Garrett, hero of the Cantard Wars, reluctantly agrees to return to the perilous Cantard mining country in search of a missing heiress. His companions include a renegade half-elf, a trio of frog-like grolls, and two sharp-tongued women with their own interest in the quest's successor failure. Cook's laconic style brings a dose of gritty realism to the fantasy genre. ~ Sweet Silver Blues ~ FF Lead's Species * Paranormal Detective Primary Supe * Wizards What Sets it Apart *Forerunner to the Dresden files and the first urban fantasy to use elements of the Rex Stout Nero Wolf series. Narrative Type and Narrators * First person narrative told by Garrett PI. Books in Series Garrett Files series: # Sweet Silver Blues (1987) # Bitter Gold Hearts (1988) # Cold Copper Tears (1988) # Old Tin Sorrows (1989) # Dread Brass Shadows (1990) # Red Iron Nights (1991) # Deadly Quicksilver Lies (1994) # Petty Pewter Gods (1995) # Faded Steel Heat (1999) # Angry Lead Skies (2002) # Whispering Nickel Idols (2005) # Cruel Zinc Melodies (2008) # Gilded Latten Bones (2010) # Wicked Bronze Ambition (2013) Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides Anthologies: * "Shadow Thieves" in Down These Strange Streets (2011) ~ Garrett Files Omnibus * The Garrett Files (collects Sweet Silver Blues, Bitter Gold Hearts, Cold Copper Tears; 2003) * Garrett, P.I. (collects Old Tin Sorrows, Dread Brass Shadows, Red Iron Nights; 2003) * Garrett Investigates (collects Deadly Quicksilver Lies, Petty Pewter Gods, Faded Steel Heat; 2004) * Garrett On the Case (collects Angry Lead Skies, Whispering Nickel Idols; 2005) World Building Setting City of TunFaire — Wizard-run—Not in this reality Places: The Supernatural Elements Paranormal PI, Magic, half-elf, grolls, wizard, faeries, elves, vampires, trolls, pixies, ogres, dwarves, Magic book, streetwise priestess, harvester, cultists, gods, pantheons, game for gods, ancient evil, spies, Glossary: * Groll: half giant, half troll—frog-like * The Book of Shadows, a sorcerer's tome * "key": to the one temple still available for worship—center of a contest between rival pantheons of gods * ____: skinny gray creatures with bulgy black eyes * Harvester: Organizations: * Outfit: TunFaire's version of the syndicate World I took the photo at the top of this lens of my housemate's copy of "The Garrett Files", which I borrowed and basically read to death. (The dust cover was new the first time I read it.) This volume contains the first three books of the series "Sweet Silver Blues", "Bitter Gold Hearts" and "Cold Copper Tears". These three books are mysteries, there is a mystery to solve. Garrett, the detective, sets about solving it. However, the stories are set in the city of TunFaire, which is not this world. Or at least, not this reality. Elves exist there. So do dark elves, fairies, vampires, pixies, and trolls. Magic works. So does detective work, as done by a wisecracking ex-marine who is too stubborn to give up. His partner is The Dead Man, a Loghyr, who was killed, but hasn't quite given up yet...400 years later...and stays in the house. ~ The Garrett Files, Glen Cook ~ Squiddo Protagonists ✥ Garrett: Some days it doesn't pay to lift your sodden head off the desk blotter. Take it from me, Garrett, private eye. If you're cute and female, look me up, my address is in wizard-run TunFaire, where the paranormal plays daily. Look at my partner. Someone stuck a knife in him centuries ago, and he's been sedentary ever since. Dead, but not dumb, if you get my drift. And there's all these supernatural races clogging the streets-elves, trolls, pixies, ogres, dwarves, and some of the strangest are among my friends. Even they bring trouble, and when trouble comes knocking, don't open the door. You think I'd learn. ~ FF ✥ Garrett: the only name he is known by—is an ex-marine with a knack for figuring things out. He is described as handsome, 6'2" tall, with ginger hair and blue eyes. He is in his early to mid 30s and is physically fit but struggling to maintain his physique. Garrett spent five years in the marines before being discharged and allowed to return home to TunFaire, where he began his freelance investigative service. ~ Red Iron Nights ~ Shelfari ✥ Morley Dotes: is a half-dark-elf assassin and entrepreneur who owns his own restaurant and bar, originally called The Joy House but later renamed The Palms. Morley has a reputation as being the best street fighter in TunFaire, and he suffers none of the pangs of guilt that Garrett does when dealing with his opponents. He is vain and conceited, a dedicated vegetarian and health nut who constantly chases after women, married or otherwise. With his charm and exotic good looks, he usually gets them, yet he still claims that Garrett has an easier time attracting young ladies than he does. ✥ The Dead Man: Garrett's partner, known only as the Dead Man, is a member of a very rare species called the Loghyr. About four hundred years before the events of Sweet Silver Blues, he was stuck with a knife and killed. However, the Loghyr spirit prevails long after death, so his minds (plural) are still functional, as are his formidable mental powers. Synopsis and Book Blurbs Summaries on the Omnibuses, combined wiht descriptons on Shelfari: 1. Sweet Silver Blues: A war buddy's death sends Garrett on a wild hunt for his mysterious heir, last seen in a vampire Nest which no mortal leaves alive. ✥ It should have been a simple job. But for Garrett, a human detective in a world of gnomes, tracking down the woman to whom his dead pal Danny left a fortune in silver is no slight task. Even with the aid of Morley, the toughest half-elf around, Garrett isn't sure he'll make it out alive from a land where magic can be murder, the dead still talk, and vampires are always hungry for human blood. ~ Sweet Silver Blues ~ Shelfari 2. Bitter Gold Hearts: The Stormwarden's son has been kidnapped, and Garrett must brave a host of ogres and assassins to rescue him. ✥ ~ Bitter Gold Hearts (Garrett, P. I. Series 2) by Glen Cook 3. Cold Copper Tears: There's a new cult in town: worshippers of a godlike Destroyer who think Garrett would make an ideal sacrifice! ✥ She was tall, blonde, and offering P.I. Garrett an irresistible fee to take a case that seemed open and shut. But in a town of elves and humans, thugs and swindlers, Garrett had learned to take a long, hard look before saying yes... ~ Cold Copper Tears (Garrett, P. I. Series 3) by Glen Cook 4. Old Tin Sorrows, Garrett is hired to figure out if someone is poisoning a wealthy, retired General, but quickly finds that the man's employees are dying off at a far faster rate. ✥ omeone—or something—is murdering the employees of retired General Stantor. Now, this growing legion of the dead wants to add the general to their ranks. And it’s up to Garrett and the half-elf Morley Dotes to protect Stantor and find the killer... ~ Old Tin Sorrows (Garrett, P. I. Series 4) by Glen Cook 5. Dread Brass Shadows, a trio of redheads plunge Garrett straight into the chase for The Book of Shadows, a sorceror's tome holding secrets no mortal was ever meant to master. ✥ Everyone wants to find it—a treasure so rich it makes even a hard-boiled detective like Garrett nervous. It’s the legendary Book of Shadows, made of brass and holding secrets no mortal was ever meant to master—and Garrett must make sure no one ever has the chance to work its spells on an unsuspecting and unprotected world. ~ Dread Brass Shadows (Garrett, P. I. Series 5) by Glen Cook 6. Red Iron Nights, Garrett is hired to track down a serial killer who's preying on the high born young ladies of TunFaire. ✥ Blood soaked blades had been taking their toll among the luscious lovelies in Garrett's home city of TunFaire. And though Garrett could be as civic-minded as the next guy - unless the next guy was Captain Block of the Watch - the private eye wasn't sure he really wanted to take on a serial killer psycho who did too good a carving job and never left any of the blood behind. Still, having Block pay him for his services with lots of ill-gotten government funds, and having his own partner, the Dead Man, strenuously urge him to take the case, proved an irresistible combination for Garrett. And so the top - and only - private eye around found himself lining up his allies for a search that would take him from the lowest slums to the highest estates, from confrontations with butterfly-and-magic-spitting enemies to run-ins with the king of crime's wayward daughter to a final encounter with an ancient evil which had once again been loosed on his unsuspecting town. ~ Red Iron Nights (Garrett, P. I. Series 6) by Glen Cook 7. Deadly Quicksilver Lies: A rich woman hires Garrett to find her missing daughter...or to act as her hitman. In TunFaire, sometimes it's hard to tell the difference, leaving him no choice but to sift through the sex, intrigue, and murder to uncover the truth behind this case. ✥ When the former mistress of the now-defunct king hires Garrett to find her missing teenaged daughter, the human detective gets more than he bargained for in a world full of suspects, sex, and corpses. ~ Deadly Quicksilver Lies (Garrett Files) (Garrett, P. I. Series 7) by Glen Cook 8. Petty Pewter Gods": With TunFaire real estate at a premium and prayer palaces at a minimum, the big gods on the block hold a contest: find the. And when two rival pantheons try to hire Garrett to find it on their behalf, he finds himself facing the wrath of gods. ✥ When real estate becomes a scant resource in TunFaire, the newly arrived gods of the world hold a contest that will award the last available temple to whomever can find its key, and atheist P.I. Garrett is hired by two rival pantheons. ~ Petty Pewter Gods (Garrett, P. I. Series 8) by Glen Cook 9. Faded Steel Heat: Riots between humans and non-humans have turned TunFaire into a war zone. And when a powerful gang of "human rightists" drag Garrett into the fray, he defends himself with a circle of friends no one would wish on their worst enemy. ✥ Since the end of the war, there had always been bigotry against non-humans in TunFaire. Even though many species had sacrificed in battle, some groups of humans thought the "Golden Rule" translated to "Humans rule. Now give us your gold." With the streets descending into bloody race riots, and the organized "human" brotherhoods flexing both physical and economic muscle, TunFaire was a hairsbreadth from total chaos. Garrett is a wise-guy private investigator who speaks loudly and carries a big stick. Backed by a circle of friends no one would wish on their worst enemy Garrett is caught in a conspiracy of hate that pits man against.everybody! ~ Faded Steel Heat (Garrett, P. I. Series 9) by Glen Cook 10. Angry Lead Skies: My bulky friend Playmate talked me into protecting Kip Prose, an annoying kid touched by brilliance and a bit of paranormal ability, whom he claimed was being threatened by skinny gray creatures with bulgy black eyes. According to Kip, the attackers weren't after him at all-just trying to get to his friends Lastyr and Noodiss. But before I could get him to explain who they were, Kip was abducted, and the chase began. 11. In Whispering Nickel Idols, trouble came from two sources: a streetwise priestess and her bucket of kittens, part of the ancient prophecy of the cult of A-Lat (curse this god-plagued city!). And a message from Harvester Temisk, mouthpiece of Chodo Contague, kingpin of kingpins, who slumbered in coma-land while his beautiful, psychotic daughter ran the Outfit. Temisk believed someone was deliberately keeping the Boss helpless and wanted me to snoop around. Then Chodo up and vanished. Add to that a mysterious plague of burning deaths and the fact that suddenly everyone was trying to kill me, I had plenty to figure out. ~ Glen Cook, FF 10. Angry Lead Skies: My bulky friend Playmate talked me into protecting Kip Prose, an annoying kid touched by brilliance and a bit of paranormal ability, whom he claimed was being threatened by skinny gray creatures with bulgy black eyes. According to Kip, the attackers weren't after him at all-just trying to get to his friends Lastyr and Noodiss. But before I could get him to explain who they were, Kip was abducted, and the chase began. 11. In Whispering Nickel Idols, trouble came from two sources: a streetwise priestess and her bucket of kittens, part of the ancient prophecy of the cult of A-Lat (curse this god-plagued city!). And a message from Harvester Temisk, mouthpiece of Chodo Contague, kingpin of kingpins, who slumbered in coma-land while his beautiful, psychotic daughter ran the Outfit. Temisk believed someone was deliberately keeping the Boss helpless and wanted me to snoop around. Then Chodo up and vanished. Add to that a mysterious plague of burning deaths and the fact that suddenly everyone was trying to kill me, I had plenty to figure out. ~ sorces: Glen Cook, Shelfari Category:Series